The present invention relates generally to arts and crafts. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved multi-purpose craft-making tool for creating various woven and fiber-based crafts.
Currently in the arts and crafts field, to make various crafts such as pom-poms, tassels, friendship bracelets, various cords and weavings, a person needs to buy different tools or devices to make each of the above mentioned crafts. For example, a pom-pom maker makes pom-poms, and cannot make tassels or friendship bracelets. Further, currently available tools allow a user to make either linked items such as necklace and bracelets or non-linked items such as pom-poms. Available tools also do not provide a good way to keep the fiber untangled while in use. Moreover, some of the current tools or devices have additional and moving parts. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-purpose tool for creating various crafts in an easy-to-use manner.